


Gem Swapping

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Orgy, Partner Swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Four cute gems turn a boring movie night into an orgy.  There's really nothing more to say about it.





	Gem Swapping

It was a stormy afternoon at Beach City. Heavy thunderclouds rolled through the skies overhead and seemed content to go on forever, pouring rain and threatening lightning for hours now. While the boardwalk was closing up, its patrons content to stay inside and its shop owners admitting defeat, a bigger storm was brewing inside the beach-side inner sanctums of the Crystal Gems' top secret base.  
  
"This movie is garbage! Another sappy romance story? Human culture is awful!" Jasper seemed to match the skies in terms of loud, gray bleakness and it was really ruining their movie. Lapis was sitting on one of her legs, completely entranced by the silly love affairs going on on their tv. Ruby and Sapphire shared the other two seats on the couch, apart because of one rare disagreement; Ruby hated this crap too.  
  
"I know!" she yelled, holding both hands out at the screen, "Another couple of idiots who think they can't be together, but guess what! They can! THEY ALWAYS CAN!" Jasper cackled and put a hand on her forehead, enjoying spending time with the little Gem for once.  
  
"You have to be joking," Sapphire chimed in, putting on an excellent pout for her red-tinted love, "You of all people should understand the trials of love." Ruby just gave her one of those looks.  
  
"Exactly! Me and you have to work at it, but these clowns? If that idiot guy just quits his job they can live together happily ever after! Right now he thinks he's so manly and cool, so he won't do it, but I bet you anything that's how it ends up."  
  
Sapphire just gave a little 'hmph' and crossed her arms, trying to focus on the movie. She glanced over at Lapis, who seemed enthralled by it, and wished she had that kind of concentration without fusing with Ruby. Despite all of her patience and love, that little fireball could be a real handful sometimes.  
  
Jasper and Ruby continued to heckle the movie for a few more minutes before dying down, eventually giving in to boredom over dissent. It was like torture, but with more physical illness. Eventually, Jasper's discontent made itself known; the large Gem started to rub her crotch an awful lot, fondling and groping her own package much to the delight of Sapphire and the dread of Ruby. The little blue Gem watched with more-than-mild interest and, of course, Jasper caught her.  
  
"Hey little lady," she practically growled, "since I ain't havin' fun how about you entertain me?" Sapphire didn't even look at Ruby, already knowing that her lover was tinting an even deeper red than normal. She just smiled coyly up at Jasper, a light blush playing at her cute cheeks as she pretended to look as innocent as possible.  
  
"Oh, and what could that mean?"  
  
Jasper continued groping herself, the thick bulge in her pants growing more and more obvious. She pretended to think hard for a second, then looked down at the Gem sitting on the half of her lap that wasn't pitching a tent. Lapis is down for anything, she thought with a grin.  
  
"What's that human game? Truth or Dare. See this little slut here?" Jasper said, gently grabbing the back of Lapis's head and turning her to face Sapphire. It surprised Lapis, but she looked more confused than offended.  
  
"I dare you to plant those cute little lips of yours on hers. Maybe you'll get a taste of that cock you like so much," she added with a chuckle.  
  
Ruby just scoffed, crossing her arms.  
  
"Whatever. Sapphire, you don't have to do EVERYTHING that Jasper dares yo-" She was cut off as Sapphire clambered over her lap and onto the larger Gem's. Ruby looked mortified. She could only watch on helplessly as that unbelievable tease crawled right up onto Jasper's lap, parking her butt right on top of her massive bulge, and put a hand on Lapis's cheek.  
  
"Well if I turn down a dare, I lose. Wouldn't want that, hm?"  
  
Lapis just looked at Sapphire, wary at first. She thought about their previous encounters, especially how much they fought. About her imprisonment and struggles with the Crystal Gems. They had been working together a lot recently and slowly repairing that bridge, mostly with the help of the little human boy she liked so much, but this? This seemed a bit too far. Then, she looked up at Jasper. The woman had the biggest grin on her face, and even... no. It couldn't be. Was Jasper blushing? She was! Lapis must have looked quite taken aback, because Jasper's face fell and she started to look worried. Poor Jasper, she thought with a smile, must have thought she'd offended me.  
  
Lapis leaned forward and planted her lips square on the blue Gem's mouth. It was unexpected, but not unwelcome. Sapphire and Lapis kissed, tentatively for a moment, but it grew passionate quite quickly. Their hands entwined and the girls leaned hard into the kiss, tongues eagerly tasting eachother as Jasper's strong hands came up to push the Gems closer. The large woman chuckled and felt her hardening cock strain against the fabric of her pants, with Sapphire's soft little butt planted firmly against it.  
  
"Alright little ladies," Jasper said with mischief dripping from her voice, "Time to spice things up. Sapphire, I dare you to get those little lips on Lapis's neck now. It's her weak spot," she said with a knowing smirk. Ruby threw her hands up.  
  
"That's now how the game works! You have to take turns and-" But Sapphire was already moving, wrapping her arms around Lapis's waist. Her skin was cool to the touch, not unpleasantly cold but just enough to be relaxing. The swimsuit top left almost all of her back exposed and Sapphire eagerly explored it with her nimble little fingers, drawing a gasp from the other girl. Her lips trailed down, planting soft kisses on Lapis's neck before her warm tongue grazed the Gem's cool skin. It drove Lapis crazy, the girl slowly falling back as Jasper gave her more and more leeway, and in the end the two blue Gems ended up on the far-end of the couch while Jasper scooted over to make room.  
  
Ruby just growled in frustration, having to lean forward to get a good view around the giant woman sitting next to her. She couldn't believe Sapphire would so willingly do something like this. Well, yes she could. She knew Sapphire would do anything to get a rise out of her, and judging by the strain she felt in her crotch, something was certainly rising. It took her more than a moment to notice that Jasper was staring down at her, eagerly groping her own crotch.  
  
"W-what are you looking at, you big dolt?" Jasper just cackled.  
  
"I bet you think I can't order around your girl, huh? Watch."  
  
She turned to the two blue gems making out on the couch and snapped her fingers, getting their attention.  
  
"Sapphire, I dare you to-"  
  
"HOLD UP!"  
  
Everybody turned to look at Ruby, who was comically outraged by what was happening. Then, a wild grin appeared on her face.  
  
"Lapis! It's your turn, so I dare you t-to, er, take your shirt off! Yeah, right now." Sapphire could only barely suppress a giggle as she watched her fiery, blustery young lover try and take over. It was cute and sparked a little heat in her chest, and for a second she considered moving right on back over to Ruby on the couch for some lovings. But, she felt rustling beneath her, and turned to see Lapis's tits bared right in her face.  
  
"O-oh!" Sapphire gave a little gasp. She could almost feel Jasper getting flustered behind her, as well.  
  
"Hey," the giant gem started, "don't think you can go and order around MY girl like that!"  
  
But before the two on the left side of the couch could get into a contest, Lapis slipped her hands onto Sapphire's cheeks and looked up at her.  
  
"I know you like giving Jasper what she wants. Now it's your turn to take some back."  
  
And with that, she started to kiss Sapphire again. Little blue hands found their way to Lapis's breasts, and soon too did Sapphire's mouth. She found her chest quickly warming up as Sapphire's hot tongue pressed against her sensitive nipples, eliciting moans and shivers from the other girl. Soon, Lapis and Sapphire were completely enthralled with eachother, taking up a good portion of the couch as they kissed and teased. Sapphire's dress came down just enough to expose her own soft, perky breasts and Lapis repaid her with enthusiasm.  
  
Ruby and Jasper just sat there, staring with glee and horror respectively. Ruby was joining in for once in grabbing her own crotch, rubbing and stroking a growing bulge in her shorts as she watched exactly what she wanted to watch. Jasper looked down at her and visibly blushed, removing her hand from her own crotch almost out of denial. She thought hard for a few seconds, wanting nothing more than to ruin the little red gem's good time. An evil smile told that she found it.  
  
Without saying a thing, Jasper suddenly obscured Ruby's vision as she moved in for the kill. One hand grabbed Sapphire's dress and slid in, finding its way to the blue gem's tender little ass. The other slipped underneath her and in between Lapis's legs, finding her own sensitive mound with little effort. Roughly pulling aside the gems' panties, Jasper began to tease their clits as they made out. Twin gasps revealed their becoming aware, but mere seconds passed before the two were kissing again.  
  
"N-no fair!" Ruby cried out, jumping off the couch and moving to the other side to get close to the two blue gems. She looked up at Sapphire's face, trying to get her attention without outright interfering. The blue gem was too busy, her eyes shut closed as she moaned into the kiss she shared with Lapis. A moment later, she looked down at Ruby and didn't even bother to stop kissing or bucking her hips. A simple smirk was all Ruby got, and the girl turned her attention back to Lapis's tits.  
  
Ruby growled in frustration and threw her hands up, then sat down on the floor and rubbed her aching hard-on. Well, she wasn't going to let this go on without enjoying herself, after all! The little gem pulled down her shorts, finally letting her cock and balls free. She started to slowly play with them until she noticed the gaze of a certain blue woman latched onto her cock.  
  
It was... Lapis? Lapis had pulled her attention away from Sapphire, who was busy grinding her hips into Jasper's hand, and was watching with a soft blush as Ruby touched herself. The girl's eyes were wide, and she couldn't take them off the red cock.  
  
"W-what are you staring at, stop that!" Lapis jumped a little, looking up to Ruby's eyes. The outburst had startled her, why was the red Gem being so defensive? Lapis looked up as Jasper moved behind Sapphire, pulling her own fat cock out and letting it flop onto Sapphire's butt. The girl gave a coo of delight, but Lapis looked at the giant dick with a bit of trepidation. She was just as small as Sapphire, but made of less-sturdy stuff, so always getting pounded by that big fat thing tended to leave her sore and was a bit too intense for her liking. She looked back down at Ruby's cock, throbbing and begging for attention.  
  
Ruby could only sit back in shock as the blue Gem crawled out from under the writhing couple atop her and slide off the couch, tits out and dress hanging quite open. Lapis crawled the last few feet to the red-skinned girl, lust in her eyes and one lip curled beneath a bite. Ruby just stammered and looked around for a few seconds before it finally clicked. She stopped, looked at Lapis, and the biggest smirk appeared on her little face.  
  
"You wanna piss Jasper off?" Ruby asked, grinning like a fool. Lapis just smiled and nodded, glancing back at the large gem on the couch before crawling closer to her red-skinned friend. They shared a brief moment, Ruby's sheer excitement mixing with Lapis's gleeful expression, and they kissed. They kissed and entwined, hands exploring eachother, before Ruby fell back with Lapis on top of her. They made out a bit softer and slower than was usually expected, and Lapis relished in every second of it.  
  
A soft gasp escaped the blue gem's lips as Ruby flipped over, pinning her to the floor. She leaned down and buried her face into Lapis's neck, opening her mouth and exploring the girl's flesh with her tongue. She felt cool to the touch and tasted wonderful. Ruby's hot tongue brought goosebumps to Lapis's skin, and the blue girl shivered with anticipation. A few moments later, Ruby was moving down to swirl her tongue around the girl's sensitive nipples, and Lapis was starting to get way into it.  
  
Lapis opened her legs and Ruby slid right between them, her hard cock still hanging out and not pressing right against Lapis's panties. They were bunched-up and only partially covering her, and every now and then the hot contact with Ruby's dick made Lapis quiver a bit. She was so grateful to move at her own pace for once, and Ruby seemed more than happy to oblige and treat her right. Lapis finally opened her eyes and looked up at her red lover, giving her a soft smile and whispering into the girl's ear as her voice dripped with lust.  
  
"I want to feel you inside me," she said, drawing a shiver from Ruby. The red-skinned gem wasted no time, nodding furiously before she grabbed one of Lapis's legs in each hand. She lifted them up and onto her shoulders with little effort, then reached down to pull Lapis's panties aside. Ruby's eyes widened as she looked down at a gorgeous, wet pussy that didn't belong to Sapphire. For one flashing moment she felt a bit guilty, but a sound behind her changed her mind.  
  
"Gosh, harder! Pound me harder Jasper!"  
  
Ruby's brow furrowed and she almost gave an exasperated sigh, but held it in when she looked back down at the beautiful woman in front of her. She gulped a little, then guided her cock against Lapis's pussy. She started slowly, rubbing it up and down along her pussy lips, stopping briefly to grind the head against Lapis's clit. It got a good reaction, bringing the blush back to Ruby's face along with a gleeful grin. She started to buck her hips a little and teased Lapis more, and the blue gem looked up with pleading eyes.  
  
"Give it to me," was all she said, and all that was needed. Ruby pushed her cock inside, feeling the warmth of Lapis's pussy surround her. She went nice and slow, giving it time to let their bodies get used to eachother. After a few moments of teasing, Ruby felt her hips bump up against Lapis's butt. She started grinding against her, and Lapis threw her head back in a moan. She was bucking her hips into Ruby's thrusts, reveling in the feeling of fullness that her cock brought. It wasn't an uncomfortably-thick feeling, and was about just right for their body sizes. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around Ruby's neck, trying her best to maintain eye contact.  
  
Ruby was in bliss. The blue gem's pussy was heaven, and her slender form fit perfectly when it was draped around her squat, thick build. Ruby's strong arms held Lapis in place while her powerful little hips bucked and thrusted, pounding the girl's pussy while she moaned. Lapis was practically writhing in her grasp, squirming her little body around as she let the pleasure wash over her without struggle. Ruby's cock was perfect, and though usually Lapis loved to tease the red gem about her size, right now it was like a pleasant surprise for her to enjoy. The two gems were so entwined it was a wonder they didn't fuse, both reveling in the other's body.  
  
"Ruby, I'm close! I'm so close!"  
  
"D-don't need to tell me, damnit!"  
  
Ruby kept up her pace and let her head hang to the side a little, feeling the cool flesh of Lapis's leg against her cheek. It let her focus more on just pounding away. She reached down and grabbed Lapis's firm ass, groping it for a second before lifting it higher into the air. Lapis gasped and held on for dear life, especially as the new angle gave Ruby much deeper thrusts. The two gems shut their eyes tight and held eachother close, screaming eachothers' names as they came together.  
  
Ruby's cum filled her lover as they shared an orgasm, waves of pleasure washing over them both. Lapis continued moaning long after, each twitch of Ruby's cock inside her sending a jolt of pleasure into her body. The girl's cum began to slowly slide out of Lapis's pussy, dripping down her ass and onto the floor. Ruby slowly let her ass back down, and they collapsed together in a pile of ebbing pleasure. Sweat dripped from the red gem's brow and onto Lapis's chest, and she quickly sat up to apologize.  
  
"S-sorry, aw jeez..." Lapis just giggled and reached up, placing her hand on her chest and slowly rubbing it in. She enjoyed feeling used like that, and this was no exception. It got a wide-eyed stare from Ruby, as well, and she felt her cock get a little hard inside again. Lapis giggled again and laid back, giving a heavy sigh of relief and release.  
  
It took a moment for the two girls to realize how quiet the room was. They both looked over at the couch, where Sapphire was sitting on Jasper's lap with the large gem's cock very firmly still inside her. Both of the gems were just staring, completely entranced by the beautiful sex they'd witnessed. Sapphire started grinning like an idiot, and slapped Jasper's hand off her hip. Jasper could only watch, flabbergasted, as Sapphire removed her cock and hopped off the couch, giddily hopping over to Ruby to give her a big hug from behind.  
  
"Hey, what's the deal?" Ruby asked, finding it a bit awkward to get hugged while still inside of Lapis. The water gem in question just smiled, looking up at the cute couple nearby. Sapphire leaned around and kissed Ruby deeply, and soon the two gems forgot about the others in the room. Jasper started to gripe, but after Lapis got up from her puddle on the floor, she went and sat beside the giant gem to shush her. Ruby and Sapphire were already on the floor, kissing and giggling together.  
  
"Let's go," Lapis whispered with a little nudge on Jasper's arm. The giant woman was just flustered, looking back and forth between the three before eventually letting Lapis lead her out of the room by her arm.  
  
"You owe me an orgasm," she complained, the last thing heard before the door shut. Garnet was lying on the floor in a giggly mess, slowly getting up and over to the couch for a rest. She really was glad she'd met Lapis, after all.


End file.
